


shadow of your heart

by immolationfox



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Autistic Mando, F/M, Nonverbal Mando, he just wants to make out but he doesn't want to take off his helmet yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: He draws her in, draws her close, but he just can't bring himself to let herin.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Omera (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	shadow of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i have no context for this and i refuse to feel shame for that
> 
> that said. i'll probably write more of it later. eventually. i crave the rush of posting

"I - I want to- I need-" he cuts himself off with a swear, cursing his brain, cursing that the words won't come. He exhales hard, nearly turns away, but Omera catches his hands. 

"It's alright, it's going to be alright," she tells him gently, but it won't, it  _ won't _ , she doesn't  _ know _ .

"Please," he says, pulling his hands out of her to cup her face. The weight of this is crushing him, he can't breathe for the solidness in his chest. " _ Please _ , I need-"

He can't say it. He can't make himself say it.  _ Kiss you. _ It won't come out, and neither will the words  _ just cover your eyes, it'll be okay that way,  _ and he swears again and lurches closer. He thinks he might be drowning.

Her hands come up and cup the nap of his neck and she knocks their foreheads together gently. Maybe he can breathe a bit easier, her breaths fogging the mask up a little. It's still not enough. He wishes it were enough.

"I just want-" he tries again, but she shushes him softly, carefully. 

"It's alright. It is. Take your time, it's okay."

But it's not, he doesn't  _ have  _ the time.


End file.
